Potion
by MDrarry
Summary: Une chute, une potion, une erreur. Ou comment se retrouver avec un enfant dans les bras quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, surtout s'il est de votre pire ennemi. HP/DM.
1. Chute

Ce jour-là devait être disputé l'un des plus grands matches de Quidditch de toute l'histoire du Quidditch de Poudlard.

 _Griffondor contre Serpentard._

La bande des trois inséparables se donna rendez-vous devant le tableau protégeant leur salle commune ainsi que leurs dortoirs. La dénommée Mione fut la première arrivée à destination suivie quelques secondes plus tard par le "balafrer" comme un certain blond peroxydé l'appelé. Et, enfin, le troisième membre du petit groupe d'amis se décida de sortir, au moment même où la seule fille se mettait en route pour aller chercher son petit-ami par la peau de fesses s'il le fallait.

Tous ensemble se dirigèrent vers le fameux terrain du sport tant apprécié des sorciers, et cela, depuis des millénaires selon les légendes.

Hermione, les saluant, parti s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville dans les gradins déjà plein d'élèves des quatre Maison de la célèbre école de magie. Tendit que les deux garçons, eux se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où ils étaient attendus.

Après l'éternel discours de motivation de leur capitaine, une bande d'adolescents plus excités que jamais, sûr d'eux et de leur victoire imminente contre leurs ennemis jurés se dirigeait vers le terrain. Enfourchant leurs balais, ils s'élevèrent un à un dans le ciel, faisant le tour de l'espace de jeu où ils seraient observés comme des bêtes de foire, où le publique regardera chaque geste capable de faire gagner leur Maison.

Le match fut commenté par Lee Jordan, réputé pour ne laisser aucun mouvement d'un quelconque joueur de côté. Et, à la droite du commentateur, le directeur, triturant sa barbe, les stressant un peu plus, mais pour rien au monde leur ferait perdre leur assurance, le seul point commun qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec l'équipe adverse.

Le départ fut donné par Albus lui-même, et les joueurs qui étaient revenus sur terre s'envolèrent de nouveau le plus rapidement possible. Plus vite ils gagneraient, mieux ce sera.

Le dénommé Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant de vous-savez-qui, attrapeur de l'équipe des rouge et or monta plus haut et plus rapidement que quiconque présent sur l'espace de jeu. Il se stabilisa pile au centre du terrain, dix mètres au-dessus des autres sportifs. Mais le jeune homme fut vite rejoint par son pire ennemi. Drago Malfoy. Et il se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi son professeur de potion ne le croyait pas quand il disait être un aimant à emmerdes.

-Alors Potter, près à perdre ? Demanda ledit blond peroxydé.

-Malfoy, rappel moi qui perd toujours ? Lança le jeune brun, un ton de moquerie dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard siffla entre ses dents d'une blancheur aveuglantes que le dénommé « Potter » n'entendit pas, ou plutôt n'écouta pas, déjà partit à toute vitesse, le bras tendu, près à attraper ce qui fera gagner son équipe, le vif d'or.

Très rapidement, Drago le suivit, lui aussi, voulant plus que tout gagner. Perdre une partie aussi importante contre les Griffondors serait une honte qui le suivrait pendant des années, et sûrement toute sa vie.

Le suivant de près, voir de trop près pour pouvoir voir tout autour de lui. Ils n'avaient tout deux, qu'un seul but, attraper cette foutu balle dorée le plus rapidement possible et surtout bien avant l'autre. S'ils devaient se battre pour l'avoir, alors ils le feraient.

Doucement, Drago rattrapa Harry, se plaçant juste à ses côtés, lui rentra dedant pour essayer de le déséquilibré, mais sa tentative fut vaine. Le Survivant n'en n'avait que trop bien l'habitude, il ne bougea pas d'un seul millimètre.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là qu'arriva juste derrière eu un cognard perdu de vue par les autres joueurs. Il fonça à pleine vitesse. Potter et Malfoy, dans l'espoir de rester entier jusqu'à la fin de la partie, zigzaguèrent entre les tours en bois, malheureusement pour le jeune brun, la grosse balle ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher. L'énorme boule traversa sans pitié l'une des tours envoyant par la même occasion des éclats de bois un peu partout. Mais un en particulier se planta dans le dos du Survivant, malheureusement pour lui était trop près de la construction de bois.

Bien sûr, Lee Jordan n'en perdit pas une miette et continua de commenter tout en poussant des cris.

Drago pris donc un peu d'avance, mais en voulant évité le cognard revenu à la charge, il fonça accidentellement dans son ennemi juré, les faisant tout deux tomber de leur balai.

Malfoy sut se rattraper assez facilement, mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Harry qui fit une chute vertigineuse avant de s'effondrer lamentablement au sol. Dans la panique générale, le fils de Mangemort fut le premier à l'avoir rejoint.

Le résultat bien visible aux yeux de tous. Toujours vivant malgré la chute d'une hauteur impressionnante qui aurait tué n'importe qui, mais Harry était maintenant dans un état lamentable.

Et il se dit que Saint Potty mérité vraiment son surnom de Survivant.


	2. Potion

Harry fut transporté de toute urgence à l'infirmerie, et le match annulé, enfin cela ne sembla déranger aucune des personnes présentes sur le terrain. Les rumeurs étaient déjà parties. Le Survivant, le garçon qui les sauverait tous allait-il mourir, et eux aussi par la même occasion ? Drago Malfoy l'avait-il blessé volontairement ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Ils s'inquiétaient plus pour eux que pour lui. Ronald et Hermione partirent au quart de tour, suivant leur ami. Mais la porte de l'infirmerie leur fut fermée au nez, les laissant plus paniqués que jamais.  
Et ce ne fut que deux heure plus tard qu'ils purent rentrer pour constater les dégâts avant de devoir de nouveau se retrouver la porte juste devant leur figure. Épaule déboîtée, jambe casser, trois côtes fêlées et le bout de bois l'ayant traversé, mais cependant touché aucun organe vital.  
Deux jours après l'accident, quand deux tiers de la bande des trois entrèrent dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, devant le foutue porte qui les séparés du tiers manquant, ils aperçurent un Serpentard. Serpentard qui se faisait comme par hasard bien discret depuis qu'Harry était enfermé dans cette maudite salle de soin.

-Alors Malfoy, tu viens finir le travail ? Lança Ron les joues rouges de colère.  
-Pour la millième fois Weasley, c'était un accident, un simple accident. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, du moins pas de cette façon en tout cas. Si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir si Saint Potty est toujours vivant. Disons simplement que si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.  
-J'aurai dû m'en douter, un Malfoy ne peut penser qu'à lui et à ses interrés. dit Hermione.  
-Que veux-tu, les Malfoy sont bien trop supérieurs pour s'intéresser aux... vermines. Cracha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.  
Lorsque que Ron prit sa baguette dans la main, menaçant le Serpentard, Madame Pomfresh ouvra la porte.  
-Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! C'est une infirmerie, alors laissez les malades tranquilles et retourner en cours. Et vous Malfoy, vous passerait ici ce soir, après les cours.  
-Quoi ! Mais...  
-Pas de mais ! Maintenant, en cours ! Tous les trois ! Hurla-t-elle.  
Alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent, Drago fulmina dans sa barbe invisible, des mots ressemblent fortement à des « vielle peau », « Elle restera pas longtemps vivante si elle continue... » Ce à quoi Ronald Weasley, Griffondor au sang chaud répondit naturellement :  
-Bah, vas-y, montre nous le Mangemort que tu es !  
Et de nouveau, les deux garçons sortirent leur baguette. Mais manque de chance, ce fut ce moment là que choisit Minerva McGonagal pour arrivée. Et tout ce qu'ils eurent fut une voix leur lançant « Ce soir, deux heures de colles ! ».  
Le soir venu, Drago se dirigea vers l'infirmerie après avoir passé une magnifique retenue avec, aussi ironique soit-il, son rouquin préféré. Avant même d'avoir toqué à cette maudite porte, il entendit un « Entré ! » bien sonore. Une fois dans l'entre du démon, il s'approcha doucement d'elle.  
-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda-t-il las.  
-Vous l'avez blessé, vous réparez vos erreurs.  
-Mais...  
-Je sais, c'était un accident, il n'empêche que ce soit arrivé. Aller aux cachots, et revenait avec une potion de soin interne.  
-Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble cette... ce... truc.  
-Potion de soin interne. Elle est rose pâle, presque transparente.  
L'adolescent blond se dirigea donc aux cachots. Il eût un frisson quand il passa la porte, la température venait de descendre de plusieurs degrés. Il rumina quelques paroles, disant qu'il pourrait être bien au chaud dans sa chambre, sous ses couvertures, mais qu'à cause de ce stupide Griffondor, Potter, Saint Potty, il devait se rendre dans un lieu où la température approchée les zéros. En regardant les étagères, il se promit se demander à son professeur de potion pourquoi tant de sortes de breuvage magique autant soit-il pouvait exister...  
Au bout de vingt minutes de recherche intensives, Drago en eut marre, il s'accouda à une des étagères. Il fit tomber une des milliers de boîtes de la pièce, d'où en sorti trois petites fioles remplient d'un liquide rose pâle tel que l'avait décrit Pomfresh. Malfoy en prit une, la mit dans sa poche, rangea les deux restantes, remit la boîte en bois sur le vieux meuble et retourna à l'infirmerie complètement frigorifié. Quand il entra, Drago se prit un regard noir de la part de l'infirmière pour le pas avoir toqué. Il s'avança vers la vielle dame, un air rieur sur le visage, et lui dit « La voilà votre potion. »  
-Donnez-lui. Lui dit-elle sans même regarder l'élève et la petite bouteille qu'il tenait dans sa main.  
Première erreur.  
Malfoy s'approcha doucement du brun, lui ouvrit la bouche et fit couler le liquide quasi-transparent dans cette dernière. Mais ses mains toujours gelées tremblèrent suffisamment pour que le flacon à présent vide lui échappe et tombe contre le bras non couvert du Survivant. Il ramassa doucement la minuscule fiole en verre en frôlant de bout des doigts la peau nue de son ennemi allongé sur le lit peu confortable de l'infirmerie.  
Deuxième erreur.  
Il la posa sur la table de chevet.  
Drago Malfoy quitta la pièce le plus rapidement possible que ses jambes engourdies le pouvaient, ne voulant plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maudite salle, avec cette maudite vielle peau, s'imaginant déjà dans son lit, roulé en boule sous les couvertures.


End file.
